songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest 53
|venue = |winner = Hozier - Take Me To Church for |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 35 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = Sarah Riani - Comme Toi }} 'Location' Monaco-Ville (also known locally as French: Le Rocher, i.e., English: The Rock) is the old town of Monaco and one of its administrative divisions. It is located on a rocky headland that extends into the Mediterranean Sea. The name "Monaco-Ville" (English: Monaco-Town), is misleading: Monaco-Ville is neither a town nor Monaco's capital city (Monaco being a city-state, its capital city is Monaco itself) Monaco-Ville was originally called Monoikos, after the temple of Hercules Monoikos, which presumably was located in the nearby colony established by Phocaean Greeks in the 6th century BC. During its history, Monoikos passed hands a number of times. It became known as Monaco in the Middle Ages when a fortress was built on the Rock in the 13th century and later a fortified town. Some of the city walls still remain. In 1297 the Rock was seized by François Grimaldi, a member of the Grimaldi family, which ruled Monaco since then with some brief interruptions. The Grimaldis made the old fortress their residence. Over time the fortress evolved into the Palais Princier, which is now the official residence of Albert II, Prince of Monaco. 'Venue' Zénith de Strasbourg is an indoor sporting arena and concert hall that is located in the city of Eckbolsheim, Bas-Rhin, in eastern France It was designed, in the Postmodern Expressionist style, by Italian architect Massimiliano Fuksas. The Zénith de Strasbourg arena has a capacity of 12,079. It opened in 2008, one of the Le Zénith series of similar venues throughout France. Venue Allocation Draw #Iceland , Monaco and Portugal will vote first semi final. #Spain,Switzerland and Ukraine will vote second semi final. Semi Final 1 *Ten countries will be qualifers. *Extra Vote Big 6 : , , Semi Final 1 - Scoreboard Semi Final 2 *Ten countries will be qualifers. *Extra Vote Big 6 : , , Semi Final 2 - Scoreboard Grand Final Grand Final Results Videos Other countries Active NBU members * : AMPTV revealed that the country would withdraw from the fifteenth edition due to its head of delegation resigning from his position. * : VRT announced that the country would withdraw from the edition mainly due to the fact that the Head of Delegation resigned from his position. * :Bosnia announced that they would not be returning to the contest. * :DR announced that they would not be returning to the contest. * : RAI announced that the country would withdraw from the edition mainly due to the fact that the Head of Delegation resigned from his position. * : KazakhTV announced that the country would withdraw from the edition mainly due to the fact that the Head of Delegation resigned from his position. * : TRM announced that the country would withdraw from the edition mainly due to the fact that the Head of Delegation resigned from his position. * : SMTV announced that they would not be returning to the contest. but next edition will return. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Elhaida Dani # Lordi # Conchita Wurst # Maimuna # Polina genova # Nina Badric # Ivi Adamou # Liiss Lemsalu # Krista Siegfrids # Matt Pokora # Nina Sublatti # Helena Paparizou # Hera Björk # Emma # Molly Sterling # Mohamed Ali # Farid Mammadov # Anggun Anggun Amber Sarah Riani MØ Anouk Didrik Solli-Tangen Filipa Sousa Adrian Sina Sergey Lazerev Saša Kovačević Celeste Buckingham Pastora Soler Danny Saucedo Zazou Acun Ilıcalı Olly Murs Maria Yaremchuk Piero Barone